The Notebooks
by hiileihawaiiangurl
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has a secret crush on the off limits girl,Rose Weasley.When their notbooks get switched accideently they grow more attracted to eachother.But what about the disapproving parents,interfering boy cousins,and a overhelpful cousin and brother?
1. Chapter 1: The Dining Hall Announcment

**I hope you enjoy this story!**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the last day at Hogwarts, and next year will be even more fun, because then Hugo and Lily will be starting as first years! I'm so excited! After breakfast Fred, James, Albus and I are going down to see Hagrid! Well that's all, bye!_

_**Rose **_

I closed my journal and put it down.

"Come on Rose aren't you excited?" Albus asked taking my hand.

"Yeah. But I'll miss it terribly." I sighed, picking my journal back up.

"I know. Come on lets get some breakfast." Albus led me to our tables.

I started grabbing everything within my reach. Sausages, Eggs, Bacon, cinnamon rolls, ect. Where as James and Albus were already stuffing themselves. Somewhere along the row they must've picked something up from dad, because Aunty Ginny and Uncle Harry eat calmly and gently. I looked over at the Slytherin table and brought out my diary again.

_Dear Diary,_

_Mr. Draco's son is staring at me again. Why would the Prince of Slytherin be staring at me? The cousin of the Gryffindor Golden Boy? What's his name again? Scorpius?_

_**Rose**_

"What are you writing Rose?" James grinned.

"Nothing!" I blushed and hid my journal behind my back.

"Whoops! Missed your back!" Fred snatched the journal out of my hand.

"Dear Diary," Fred read in a shrill voice, I guess was supposed to be my voice.

"Shut it!" I hissed. Everyone at the table was trying to listen in. I made a grab for it but Fred threw it to James.

"Mr. Draco's son is staring at me again. Why would the Prince of Slytherin be staring at me? The cousin of the Gryffindor Golden Boy? What's his name again? Scorpius?" James grinned triumphantly.

Half my table was looking at the Slytherin table laughing and giggling. Scorpius looked away quickly, there was a faint pink in his pale cheeks. That was nothing compared to me; who was red from her chin to her hair line. I was half angry, and half embarrassed.

I snatched my journal and ran out of the hall crying, listening to the laughs coming from the Dinning Hall. I ran outside towards Hagrids Hut.

"Hagrid!" I cried banging on the door.

"Come in!" He yelled. I opened the door and ran straight into his middle hugging him.

"Rose! Whadda yeh doin' down here? Are yeh okay? What happened? " He asked shocked.

"Fred and James." I sobbed.

"Ah, I see." He grunted. "Would yeh like some tea?" I nodded. He pulled me away and sat me down.

"Now what happened?" He asked as I took a sip. Before I could answer, there was knocking at the door.

"Hagrid?! Are you in there?! Is Rose with you?!" I heard Albus and James. Fred was still chuckling from my Journal, which made me sob harder.

"Stay righ' here." Hagrid ordered. I nodded sulkily.

"Hey Hagrid. Listen, Rose left because my jerk of a brother and cousin read her diary out loud and she disappeared. Do you know where she is? Because we feel bad." Albus said in one breath.

"Heck I'm not! I'm still laughing. You should have soon her face! Or better yet the 'Prince Of Slytherin!'" I heard Fred and James crack up.

"Why don' yeh come in." Hagrid asked. I heard they shuffle in, and I ran out the back door.

And as soon as I was safely back in Hogwarts, I ran into someone.

"Oh!" I fell down scattering books everywhere, along with the person I ran into.

"Oh, sorry!" The person bent down to help me pick everything up. I picked up my dusty dark brown journal and stuffed it back in my bag. After everything was picked up I came up and came face to face with Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hi." He gulped. My answer he'll never get, because out of embarrassment I ran away towards the Gryffindor Tower.

I flopped on my bed and started screaming into my pillow.

"Rose, you in here?" Christy came in the room. Christy has long blond hair but always wears it in a ponytail or braid. Her real name is Chrysanthemum, but she prefers Christy. She's muggle born, and is my best friend that's _not_ related to me.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"Rose, you don't need to be embarrassed." Christy rubbed my back soothingly.

"You don't understand Christy! James and Fred are going to tell Uncle Harry, or Uncle George, or even dad! Either way dad will find out!" I flung myself back onto my pillow.

"So?" She asked calmly.

"My dad told me as soon as I got on the train to not get too friendly with him. I've been avoiding him all year writing in my journal about how he keeps staring at me. And the James and Fred decide to read my thoughts!" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Well Professor Longbottom told us to get our stuff packed because it's nearly time to go." She informed me, trying to distract me nonetheless.

"Alright well I guess I'll start packing." I got up and walked over to my trunk miserably.

Scorpius POV

I was enjoying my sausage links when _she _came in.

'_Don't get too friendly with that girl.' _my father told me when I was boarding the train. I don't know what overcame me but I started to look curiously at her red elbow length hair. She looked quickly at me and looked right back down blushing slightly. She took out a dusty, dark brown journal and started scribbling.

"What are you writing Rose?" I heard distantly.

"Nothing." Rose put her journal behind her.

"Whoops! Missed your back!" Fred took it from her. "Dear Diary,"

Rose made a grab for it but Fred threw it to James.

"Mr. Draco's son is staring at me again. Why would the Prince of Slytherin be staring at me?" Huh, I could get used to that. "The cousin of the Gryffindor Golden Boy? What's his name again? Scorpius?" James said clearly and loudly. The Gryffindor table stared and laughed at me. I turned around blushing slightly. A few people were giggling quietly. I turned just in time to see Rose flee the lunchroom.

"Yes. Thank you for sharing that Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall said glaring at the two.

The Potter Brothers' and Fred got up and ran after their sister.

"As for everyone else, please pack up and meet me outside later on." Professor Longbottom announced. Everyone got up and walked away. I was in the hall when I ran into someone.

"Oh!" They gasped, and both of us fell backwards scattering everything.

"Oh, sorry!" I got up and bent down to help the person get everything. I picked up my black notebook and looked up coming face to face with Rose Weasley.

"Hi." I gulped. She ran away. _That went well. _I thought sarcastically, and went to pack my stuff.

**Was it good, or bad? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Train Ride

**Hey thanks for the reviews!**

Rose POV

As we boarded the train, I walked to the back compartment, but then Christy started following.

"No, it's okay, I just want to be alone. Why don't you sit with Chris?" I suggested. Chris was her twin brother from Ravenclaw. She made a face.

"Wow. You get really sulky when you get embarrassed." Christy rolled her eyes and went to sit with her brother. I went all the way to that back, made sure it was empty and sat in it. I curled into a ball and stared out the window. I enjoyed the peace and quiet, unlike my father and brother.

I'm more like my mom. I have her nose, mouth, eyes, and, well, smarts. I have my dad's freckles, his teeth, and his flaming red hair color. I have bushy hair like my mom but it's more manageable.

I was staring out the window for at least a good ten minutes, when there was a knock on the door. I looked at it and Scorpius Malfoy poked his head through.

"Hey, can I sit in here? All the other compartments are full." He asked. I expected the same sneering, arrogant voice his father had but it wasn't. It was smooth and quiet. Trying to hide my shock I nodded.

"Why are you here all alone?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I enjoy being alone." He nodded. After what seemed like forever of awkward silence we started to talk again.

"I'm Rose Weasley." I stuck out my hand.

"And I'm Scorpius Malfoy. So, Prince Of Slytherin?" He raised an eyebrow. We sat there and finally we busted out laughing.

For the rest of the ride we ended up telling funny stories and laughing our heads off at each one.

"So how long was he like that?" I managed.

"Th-three hours." We busted out laughing again.

"So when you were two, you got a hold of your dad's wand and turned him into a toad for three hours?" I choked out. He nodded laughing.

"Anything from the trolley?!" The sweet trolley came around and my stomach grumbled.

"Hungry?" He asked.

I nodded. "But I haven't got any money on me. My dad takes care of all the money business."

Scorpius brought out a sack and walked outside. After he came back he came back with arm loads of pumpkin pastries, chocolate frogs, and much more.

He put everything in a pile on the other seat and sat next to me handing me a chocolate frog.

"Thanks." I grinned. I looked at the card. "Want my Uncle." I asked Scorpius. He took it from me.

"Hm. Maybe I could smuggle this into my house and hide it so my dad wont throw it away. Sure." He grinned.

"So. Next year is our third year! You excited?" I asked.

"No." He groaned. "I so badly do NOT want to take Divination."

"Ugh. I know! My mom told me she's a total nutter!" I laughed. I was so busy having a good time that I didn't even notice that we were so close.

"Hey guy, and gal." Chris barged in. "Wow. Why did you guys want to come all thee way back here? There's loads of empty ones up front." Chris's eyes darted at Scorpius, and Scorpius blushed a little.

"Chris!" I growled.

"Ooh! Pumpkin Pastries!" I helped himself to _our _snacks. He dug in and smiled at us.

"Scorpius, this is my best friends brother, Chris." I said through my teeth. Chris is unbelievably protective, possessive of me. Not to mention jealous of every guy that comes within 3 feet of me.

"Hi." Chris smiled.

"Hey." Scorpius didn't smile.

"_All passengers we will be arriving to the Red Cross in about 5 minutes. Please sit down at all times." _The train conductor announced.

"Oh, well Chris shouldn't you be moving along now, to get your stuff." I suggested.

"No chance. You heard what he said, stay seated at all times." He laughed.

"Right." I grumbled. I curled my legs back up and randomly drew a huge heart on the window.

We arrived on time and we started loading out. Scorpius left behind me.

"See you when school starts up again. Write me!" He left the train. I smiled and realized that my notebook wasn't in my pocket.

"Christy, I'll be right back. Tell my parents I forgot my journal." I grabbed her arm and she nodded.

I went back to my compartment and saw my journal right by the window. I went and picked it up but looked at my heart and laughed. I walked swiftly away.

Scorpius POV

When we arrived Chris left to get his stuff, rather reluctantly I'd say. Nosy git! Rose went outside to tell her friend Christy to tell Chris, to, quote, 'keep out of my business!' unquote. I looked quickly at the heart on the window and wrote quickly. With one last look at the window I left the room. I smiled to myself, the heart still in my mind.

_S.M + R.W_

**How was that? Sorry the chapter wasn't as long as you wanted.**


	3. Chapter 3: Letters

**Hey thanks for the reviews again. It's awesome!**

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I think someone was spying on us when we were on the train. Because when I went to get my journal, I looked at my heart on the window, and it said S.M + R.W. It's weird, huh? Well I just got home and decided to write to you. Do you still have 'the card'? Ha ha. Well write back!_

_Sincerely,_

_Rose_

I handed the note to Pig. My dad handed him down to me. He's a tiny little owl that is _way _to hyper. It's hard to believe he's still alive, since my dad's had him since he was 13.

"Take this to Scorpius Malfoys house. And remember Pig, you mustn't be seen. Unless you want to see me dead." I whispered. It has been officially and hour since I got home.

"Rose! Rose!" Hugo called.

"Yeah?!" I asked.

"Dinner's ready. Hey where's Pig?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I sent him on an errand." I said vaguely.

"To Scorpion?" He smirked.

"His name is Scorpius!" I snapped. He sneered and ran off. I chased after him and tackled him; I've always been the fastest in the family.

"Hey let me go!" He yelled. I had him by the ankle dangling. He was turning an odd shade of red.

"Rose! What are you doing?!" My mum asked she was standing in the hallway.

"Wrestling. The muggle way. Ya' know since I can't use magic." I said casually.

"Put your brother down! You're going to hurt him! Ron! Talk to your daughter!" My mum called.

"Rose…nice grip. How are you doing down there son?!" Dad bent over to see my brother who's face was the color of his hair.

"Fine!" He called.

"Ron!" My mum said exasperated.

"Sorry. Rose Weasley! Put your brother down this instant!" My dad winked at me. I grinned and dropped Hugo. He landed with a plop and ran off.

"Alright come on lets go eat." My mum sighed.

Mum's pasta was superb!

"So, Rose. How was school?" My mum ate some noodles.

My face turned red like my hair. "Okay."

"Why not great?"

"Because James and Fred read a section of her diary at the dining hall!" Hugo smirked.

"Git." I muttered under my breath.

"They did?!" My mum gasped.

"What'd it say?!" My dad asked grinning. I kicked Hugo hard from under the table. He gasped and dropped his fork.

"I don't know. I wasn't there." He said wincing from the pain coming from his shin.

I heard an excited hoot from upstairs. Wow that was fast! I dropped my fork and washed it in the sink.

"Rose it's your turn to wash the dishes!" Hugo reminded me. Of course! I sighed and took my father's unfinished plate and dumped it down the sink. What I would do to be able to use magic!

It took 30 minutes to wash all the plates. Ugh! I hate muggle work!

I was finally freed and ran upstairs. Surprisingly there were two owls in my room. Dove, and Pigwidgeon.** (I can't remember how to spell his name!)**

Dove is The Potter's owl. I took the message and read it.

_Dear Rose,_

_Albus told us about what Fred and James did. We're sorry. But I hope you would be happy to know that James is being severely punished. Fred however is being appraised by his father. Sorry again!_

_Love, Aunty Ginny, Uncle Harry, & Lily_

I smiled and wrote back saying that hearing James is being punished makes me incredibly happy.

I took the message from Pig and started reading.

_Dear Rose,_

_So close! I was so close to keeping the card, but our house elf insisted on hanging my coat and unpacking my stuff. Little git! The card fell out of my coat pocket, and landed right at my father's feet. I took the 1 minute yelling in silence. I'm supposed to stay in solitary confinement for the rest of the night. Send a rescue crew ASAP!_

_Your Friend, Scorpius_

I took a piece of parchment and started scribbling.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_That sucks! But sorry I don't have enough money for a rescue team. Ha, ha! But maybe I can lend you my uncle's hippogriff. Just kidding. Well, have fun in solitary confinement!_

_Your Friend, Rose _

I tied the message to Pig and repeated what I said. He went off twittering excitedly.

"Rose! Bed!" My mum called.

"Yes Mum!" I called and changed into my pajamas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The next day I got Dove back.

_Dear Rose,_

_I'm sorry I read your notebook, out in front of everyone. That was wrong of me, and if it makes you feel any better, when mum found out she practically beat me with one of those muggle things, dough rollers?_

_Sorry Again, James_

I laughed and took out a piece of paper.

_Dear James,_

_That does make me feel better! Thanks! Anyways, I already know that your mum made you write this. But still thanks._

_Rose_

I took out my journal and just as I was about to write I noticed something unfamiliar. The back of the page wasn't written on. I always wrote on the back of papers. I flipped the page and started reading.

_There she goes again. Her red hair billowing in the breeze again. Her cheeks are really red, but her face is pale. I suspect it's from the cold of the winter. She side glances at me quickly but her eyes dart away just as quickly. I wish that her eyes would just meet my pale ones for just 1 second at least. But I doubt that it will ever happen unless I make the first move. Oops, I better look away before she thinks I'm mental._

_**Scorpius**_

I closed the book so fast the movement made a sudden wind that made my hair go behind me.

I just read Scorpius' private thoughts. Oops. I ran downstairs to go eat not saying a word, but thinking many.

**Was that good? The next chapter is going to be completely in Scorpius POV. So review your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4: Letters Scorpius POV

**Thanks for the reviews! I highly appreciate it!**

Scorpius POV

"Master, may Fawn take your coat master?" Fawn the house elf asked.

"No Fawn, that's okay." I said kindly.

"Oh really master Scorpius, Fawn would be overjoyed to hang your coat." She tugged at my coat and before I could do anything the Chocolate Frog Card of _Harry Potter_, fell out of my pocket. My house elf gasped, and I cringed because the card fell right at my fathers feet.

"Scorpius, what is this?" My father looked down at the card.

"N-nothing, father." I stuttered.

"Fawn! Leave us at once!" My father shouted. Fawn nearly ran out of the room.

"Father?" I asked.

"How many times must I tell you…NOT TO BRING THIS FILTH IN MY HOUSE!" He shouted at me.

"It-it's just a card." I whispered.

"JUST A CARD! UNBELIEVABLE! MY OWN SON! GO UP TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE! Unbelievable. Just a card." My father muttered and I ran to my room carefully shutting the door.

There was a tiny little owl going about my room hooting excitingly.

"SH! Quiet! Are you trying to murder me! SH!" I hissed. The owl obeyed and landed next to Cream's cage. Cream shot a scornful look at the tiny owl and went back to sleep still looking annoyed. I took the message from the owl's leg and realized it was from Rose.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I think someone was spying on us when we were on the train. Because when I went to get my journal, I looked at my heart on the window, and it said S.M + R.W. It's weird, huh? Well I just got home and decided to write to you. Do you still have 'the card'? Ha ha. Well write back!_

_Sincerely,_

_Rose_

I smiled but then almost paled even more. What the…? She wasn't supposed to see the window! Argh. I decided to ignore the comment and pulled out a piece of paper.

_Dear Rose,_

_So close! I was so close to keeping the card, but our house elf insisted on hanging my coat and unpacking my stuff. Little git! The card fell out of my coat pocket, and landed right at my father's feet. I took the 1 minute yelling in silence. I'm supposed to stay in solitary confinement for the rest of the night. Send a rescue crew ASAP!_

_Your Friend, Scorpius_

I smiled humorlessly and rolled the parchment up.

"Master! Oh young master! Fawn is so sorry!" Fawn burst through the door and began to bang her head relentlessly on my desk.

"Fawn!" I wrenched her away from the desk and put her out my door. "Stay out!" and I slammed the door.

I walked back to my desk and tied the parchment on the tiny owl's leg and set him out of my window.

I sat on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Cream gave a reproachful hoot.

"What else am I supposed to do? Sleep?" I asked her. She gave another hoot.

"Yeah, right." I muttered. "Oh great I'm talking to a bloody chicken!"

Cream looked at me in bewilderment and gave a strangled squawk.

"Oh same thing!" I muttered into my pillow. There was a light tap at my door.

"Come in!" I yelled a little muffled. My mother came in with Fawn trailing behind her holding a

"Hello Scorpius." She smiled. Fawn set down the tray and left the room. I looked at the tray skeptically.

There was half a small glass of apple juice, a piece of cornbread with a side of baby carrots, and a small bowl of mousse.

"It's all your father would allow me to bring up." She said apologetically.

"Hm, good to know he loves me too." I said sarcastically.

"Oh sweetie, he does. He really does. He just has a temper." She ran her fingers through my hair.

"Alright, alright." I said brushing her hand away.

"Well eat up! And I'll be down stairs." She said. "Love you."

"Love you too Mum." I said taking a bite of my cornbread.

When I was just finishing up the mousse I picked up my notebook. When I flipped open the page my jaw dropped.

_Dear Diary,_

_He keeps staring. I personally think it's a little flattering. I want to say something but I know Fred and James will never let me live it down! He's kind of cute I guess but admitting even to you diary, is really hard. Well I got to get to Hagrid's, bye!_

_**Rose**_

I closed the book and smiled. I have Rose's diary. Oops. Two things came across my mind.

1) She talks to her diary as though it's human

2) Who's this 'cute I guess' guy?!

**Sorry it's not that long…oh well!**

**I have a new poll up and it closes on October 31st****! So I need you all to vote please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Apologize

**Sorry that it takes me so long to update! I hope that I haven't lost any fans.**

Rose POV

"Hey dad, can you tell us another one of those stories of when you, mum, and Uncle Harry were looking for those horcruxes?" I asked. They were awesome!

"Okay. Well once we were in this absolutely horrific house and-" He started.

"Whose house?" Hugo interrupted.

"Lean closer." My dad whispered. We all huddled together. "The Malfoy Manor."

I gasped. Horrific house? According to Scorpius his house was beautiful!

"I know! Anyways we were in the dungeon, but your mother was being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. And I demanded to their servant that he gives us some food! Meanwhile, your Uncle was holding the bars and screaming your mothers name. Finally, their servant came in and in an act of stealth and swiftness, I hexed the servant to the ground. I ran upstairs trying to tug your Uncle to his senses. I apparated us to the upstairs room. I found a knife, and expertly threw it straight to hit Bellatrix. We escaped to your Uncle Bill's house." dad grinned and leaned back. "The end." mum came in with a mixing bowl with an annoyed look on her face.

"Ronald, when will you tell the children a story that is actually true." She sighed. Hugo gaped but I just shook my head.

"Really dad? Really?" I laughed.

Scorpius POV

There was a sharp tap at the door.

"Come in." I muttered. It was my father.

"Listen Scorpius, I understand that you need Potter, and a few other cards to complete your collection, you must understand that I am on…acquaintance terms with him, it's just that, seeing the famous Harry Potter brings back bad memories." he apologized. I blinked a couple times. Than I saw my mother in the doorway. Oh.

"Listen dad, uh. It's fine, I guess." I said. My dad opened his arms awkwardly, but I shook my head. "It's okay dad."

"Scorpius hug your father!" my mother shouted from the doorway and I quickly hugged my dad. Suddenly, the same twittering owl from before came swooping in and dropped a letter in my lap. I was about to hide it when my father took it.

"You're writing to a Weasley?" he asked. He opened the letter and read it. Surprisingly, he chuckled. "This girl, Rose. She's very funny." he looked at me. "Is she your girlfriend?" my eyes widened and I felt the heat rising to my face.

"Um, no. She's just my friend. You're not mad are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"No Scorpius, I'm fine. Just don't keep secrets like this from me. It isn't polite." he said. "Oh and at the beginning of the year, I was only joking. I don't care who you're friends with." I smiled softly and nodded. He handed me the letter and left the room with my mom. My mom simply smiled at me.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_That sucks! But sorry I don't have enough money for a rescue team. Ha, ha! But maybe I can lend you my uncle's hippogriff. Just kidding. Well, have fun in solitary confinement!_

_Your Friend, Rose _

_Dear Rose, _I wrote but my mother came back inside.

"Scorpius I have to tell you something." she said. She looked almost miserable. "Ms. Parkinson is coming over. Tonight." I looked at her horrified. Ms. Parkinson was the most evil thing that I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. She's always calling muggle borns the you-know-what word. She's all about blood purity. She also flirts with my dad non stop. It's disgusting. I think she's trying to get rid of my mum.

"What? But-but why?" I whined.

"Scorpius this is just as hard for me, but she's an old friend of your fathers so you have to respect her."

"Even if she doesn't respect other blood, or you?" I asked coldly, and my mother smiled a little.

"Even then." she nodded, and I groaned.

"Fine." I muttered. My mum gave me a pat on the shoulder and left the room. I decided to go on with my letter.

_Well, I talked it out with my father, and guess what? No don't guess I'll tell you, I'm free! So I don't need a rescue team, or a hippogriff! Isn't that great! _

_So, oh yeah. My dad also found out that we're writing each other. Surprisingly he's okay with it. He asked if you were my girlfriend. Talk about embarrassing. I told him no and that we're just friends._

_In other news my dads old friend from school Ms. Parkinson (or Pug Face, as I like to call her.) is going to visit. She's got to be the most evil thing that has ever crawled this earth. She's always flirting with my dad, and trying to get my mum out of the picture. She's such a cow, I hate her! Anyway, so write back._

_Your friend, Scorpius._

I gave the letter to the little owl and he flew out my window.

I grabbed Rose's journal and began to read. I know I'm a snooping little prat but I'm curious.

_Dear diary,_

_I can't stop thinking about him. I've noticed that he's really shy too. His stares are becoming more frequent, Albus is beginning to notice, so is Christy. They're questioning me and I have to give them my word that I've never uttered a word to him. It's getting frustrating._

_In other news, Chris is becoming a problem. A boy from Hufflepuff came up to me to ask me a question about herbology and Chris put his arm around my shoulder and glared at the poor kid until he just walked away. I slapped him and called him a good for nothing prat. Did he learn anything from it? Of course not. I complain to Christy but she just looks at me all sympathetic like and says that 'he just likes me a lot.' Pft! Oh well!_

_**Rose**_

Then the doorbell rang and I heard voices downstairs.

"Scorpius! Ms. Parkinson is here!" I heard my mum call.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I called back. I dug my face in my pillow and groaned.

_Scorpius! The devil is here!_


End file.
